I'm sorry
by Myadorabletetsuya
Summary: Haizaki dan Kuroko sudah menjadi pasangan selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Suatu hari Haizaki merasa telah melakukan kesalahan besar pada Kuroko. Ia sangat ingin meminta maaf. Tapi…


**I'm sorry**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : HaiKuro**

**.**

**Kurobasu is not mine**

* * *

Udara sore terasa sangat dingin. Namun hal ini tidak menyurutkan niat beberapa pasangan untuk berkencan di malam minggu. Meski waktu menunjukkan pukul enam, hiruk pikuk orang-orang berlalu lalang masih terasa.

Drap Drap Drap

Suara langkah kaki berat dari sepatu boot, menarik perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki. Mereka menatap ngeri sang pemilik sepatu boot yang berambut gimbal, dikuncir ke belakang, mengenakan jaket kulit warna hitam dengan kerah berbulu serta celana jeans yang agak ketat. Tanpa harus mengenalnya dengan baik, para pejalan kaki itu tahu bahwa orang tersebut Haizaki, preman terkenal di salah satu distrik kota Tokyo yang suka berkelahi. Mereka yang bersimpangan dengan Haizaki, berusaha menjauhi orang itu dan bersikap acuh agar tidak terlibat masalah.

Di sisi lain, Haizaki terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan-tapan tersebut. Kedua matanya terpaku pada satu-satunya foto yang terpasang di dompetnya. Ia dalam perjalanan untuk menemui seseorang. Langkahnya berbelok menuju gang sempit.

BRUK

Karena tidak melihat jalan, Haizaki menabrak seseorang di depannya sehingga dompet yang dibawanya terjatuh.

"DIMANA MATAMU HAH?!" ternyata orang yang ditabrak tersebut mempunyai aura yang sama dengan Haizaki.

Tidak peduli dengan orang yang ditabraknya, Haizaki menunduk bermaksud mengambil dompetnya yang terjatuh. Posisi jatuh dompet tersebut memperlihatkan foto seorang pemuda SMA bersurai biru muda dengan minuman di tangannya. Namun belum sempat Haizaki mengambilnya, tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu mendarat tepat di atas foto tersebut dan menginjak-injaknya tepat di depan mata Haizaki.

"Oh, ada sampah yang menempel di sepatuku," ucap orang tersebut dengan tawa sinisnya sambil menekan-nekan sepatu tepat di atas foto seseorang kesayangan Haizaki. Dia bermaksud memancing kemarahan Haizaki dan berhasil.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Haizaki melayangkan tinjunya tepat di wajah orang yang ditabraknya. Tapi ternyata orang itu tidak sendirian, sebuah batang kayu melayang dari belakang Haizaki dan menghantam kepalanya. Haizaki terjatuh di dekat dompetnya. Saat itulah Haizaki mengambil benda itu dan memandangi foto di dalamnya.

"Cih! Dia masih bisa bergerak bos!"

"Habisi dia!"

Haizaki memejamkan kedua matanya saat sebuah tongkat melayang ke kepalanya.

"Tetsuya, beri aku kekuatan…"

Tangannya langsung menangkis tongkat kayu tersebut hingga patah. Para pengeroyok yang berjumlah lima orang itu kaget. Keterkejutan mereka memberikan waktu bagi Haizaki untuk bangkit dan menghajar mereka satu per satu.

Begitu semuanya tergeletak pingsan, Haizaki melap darah di kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Maji Burger. Sesampainya di sana, seseorang telah menunggu di tempat yang dijanjikan.

"Yo Hanamiya!" sapa Haizaki.

Sang penunggu hanya memberikan tatapan bosan. "Kau telat!"

"Ck tadi ada sedikit gangguan!" jengkel Haizaki mengingat bagaimana tadi mereka menginjak foto Tetsuya kesayangannya. Bicara soal Tetsuya… Raut wajah Haizaki berubah sedih. Hal ini tidak luput dari mata Hanamiya.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggillku kesini?"

"Aku ingin mendengar saranmu tentang masalahku dengan Tetsuya," jawab Haizaki. menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Hanamiya. Mengerti akan hal itu, Haizaki menunjukkan foto di dompetnya pada Hanamiya.

"Bukankah dia si cebol menyebalkan dari Seirin?"

Haizaki langsung menggebrak meja, membuat Hanamiya dan seisi Maji Burger kaget. "Asal kau tahu, si cebol menyebalkan dari Seirin yang kau maksud itu adalah pacarku. Menghina dia sama dengan menghinaku!"

Hanamiya ketakutan setengah mati dengan tatapan marah dan suara lantang orang di depannya. "A aku mengerti. Maafkan aku!"

Hanamiya mulai tenang saat ekspresi Haizaki berubah sedih. "Sebenarnya aku sedang ada masalah dengan Tetsuya."

Oh Hanamiya merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mendengarkan kisah curhatan cinta dari Haizaki.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Tetsuya tiba-tiba mengundangku ke rumahnya. Kupikir ini menjadi kesempatan emas untuk mengenal Tetsuya lebih jauh, jadi aku langsung menyetujuinya. Tapi ternyata hal tersebut malah memperburuk hubungan kami. Aku sangat menyesal menerima tawaran itu."

"Biar kutebak, kau memaksanya untuk bercinta denganmu lalu dia marah padamu kan?"

Haizaki menggelengkan kepala. Reaksi itu membuat Hanamiya penasaran.

"Saat kami hanya berdua di kamar Tetsuya…" semburat mulai muncul wajah Haizaki. "Tetsuya tiba-tiba mendorongku dengan keras sehingga aku terjatuh di kasurnya."

"Lalu?"

"Tetsuya menindihku dan mencium bibirku."

"HAH?!" kaget Hanamiya. Tak disangka si kecil dari Seirin yang terlihat lemah itu bisa bertindak sangat agresif apalagi dengan orang seperti Haizaki. "Terus?"

Haizaki menelan ludah. Meski ia menunduk, Hanamiya bisa melihat wajah Haizaki yang merah padam.

"Aku sangat kaget jadinya aku langsung pingsan."

Hening…

Hanamiya sedang mencerna penjelasan Haizaki. Kemudian…

"APAAAA?!" saking tidak percayanya Hanamiya sampai berdiri dan berteriak. Preman terkenal yang selalu bergelut dengan kekerasan dan suka bermain dengan wanita bisa pingsan hanya karena dicium Kuroko? Seisi Maji Burgerpun langsung menatap ke arah Hanamiya. Merasa tidak nyaman, Hanamiya kembali duduk sambil memijit dahinya untuk menenangkan pikirannya, bagaimanapun curhatan orang di depannya belum selesai. "Lanjutkan!"

"Saat aku sadar, aku terbaring di kasur Tetsuya. Bau tubuh Tetsuya di kasur itu benar-benar membuatku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pikiranku kacau…"

"Jangan-jangan kau mencuri bantalnya." tebak Hanamiya asal-asalan.

"MEMANGNYA AKU MANIAK?!" Kali ini Haizaki yang berteriak, membuat pengunjung lain menatapnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Si pemilik rambut gimbal itu menghela napas. "Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar Tetsuya, dan karena terlalu gugup, aku menabrak Tetsuya yang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman, hingga ia terjatuh. Semua yang Tetsuya bawa berserakan di lantai, termasuk pecahan gelas yang ia bawa."

Hanamiya dapat melihat dengan jelas penyesalan di wajah Haizaki.

"Meski begitu kau tetap meninggalkannya begitu saja?" tebak Hanamiya lagi dan kali ini dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Haizaki.

"Sejak saat itu aku terus menghindari Tetsuya, bahkan sampai sekarang kami tidak pernah bertemu sapa… Bagaimana jika Tetsuya minta putus denganku?" ucap Haizaki terisak-isak.

Hanamiya hanya bisa menghela napas atas masalah yang dihadapi rekan sesama preman itu. Masalah sepele tapi cukup mengganggu.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya Hanamiya lagi.

"Baru setahun."

"Setahun itu sudah sangat lama, baka!" jengkel Hanamiya yang dibalas death glare oleh Haizaki. "Lalu sudah berapa kali kalian ciuman?"

"Se sekali," jawab Haizaki malu-malu.

Hanamiya sweatdrop, hanya sekali berciuman berarti pada saat di kamar Kuroko itu dan parahnya Kurokolah yang berinisiatif melakukannya. "Kau payah!"

"Ta tapi kami sudah bergandengan tangan dua kali. Waktu Tetsuya ulang tahun dan waktu hari jadi kami," jelas Haizaki dengan bangganya.

Mulut Hanamiya menganga lebar. Bukankah sebelum berpacaran dengan Kuroko, Haizaki sudah melakukan seks dengan belasan wanita? Jelas-jelas Haizaki bukan seorang perjaka. Lalu kenapa setahun pacaran dengan Kuroko hanya bergandengan tangan dua kali? Pantas saja Kuroko jadi agresif.

"Benar-benar malang nasib Kuroko," gumam Hanamiya seraya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Justru karena itu aku bertanya padamu. Kira-kira apa yang bisa membuat Kuroko memaafkanku?" tegas Haizaki.

"Menurutmu benda apa yang Kuroko sukai?" tanya Hanamiya.

Haizaki terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu yang disukai Kuroko. Ia melihat seisi ruangan Maji Burger, tempat dirinya dan Hanamiya berdiskusi. Tapi tidak ada suatu ide yang muncul di pikirannya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada foto di dompetnya, foto ekspresi datar Tetsuya yang tengah menyruput minuman berwarna putih, yang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Pemilik rambut gimbal itu jadi teringat bibir lembut Tetsuya serta bau tubuh kekasihnya yang bagai vanilla tersebut.

Hanamiya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ketika melihat wajah Haizaki yang memerah lagi.

"Ba bagaimana kalau va vanilla?" tanya Haizaki gugup.

"Ya sudah, berikan saja dia vanilla milkshake dan minta maaf. Selesaikan?!" jengkel Hanamiya.

Tiba-tiba Haizaki merasa sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membuatkan vanilla milkshake khusus untuk Tetsuya dan memberikannya sebagai tanda maaf dariku!" ucap Haizaki dengan semangat berkorbar-kobar.

"Tu tunggu!" tahan Hanamiya. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuatnya, kau bisa membelinya di sin—"

"Pokoknya besok sore kau harus menemaniku ke Seirin!" potong Haizaki tiba-tiba, ia sudah dalam posisi berdiri, bermaksud keluar dari Maji Burger.

"A APA?"

Belum sempat Hanamiya menolak, Haizaki menatapnya dengan raut wajah mengerikan. Sang rambut gimbal itu mencengkram kerah Hanamiya dan mengangkatnya dari posisi duduk menjadi berdiri. "APA KAU BERMAKSUD MENOLAKKU, HEEE?!"

"Ba baiklah kalau itu mau mu…" jawab Hanamiya ketakutan.

"Bagus!" Haizaki melepaskan cengkramannya dan berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Maji Burger.

.

Tempat pertama yang dikunjungi Haizaki setelah Maji Burger adalah… toko buku. Pemilik rambut gimbal itu ingin membeli buku resep tentang cara membuat vanilla milkshake.

Begitu memasuki toko, para pegawai toko tersebut langsung ketakutan dan bersiap menekan tombol panggilan darurat jika terjadi sesuatu. Tetapi Haizaki lagi-lagi tidak mempedulikan tatapan mereka. Ini untuk pertama kalinya, dirinya pergi ke tempat memusingkan seperti ini. Ia mengelilingi seluruh isi toko tujuh kali tetapi tetap tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Alhasil, ia mendekati salah satu pegawai.

Para pegawai itu malah menjauhi Haizaki. Tapi bukan Haizaki namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Iapun berhasil memojokkan salah satu pegawai pria dan menatap dengan wajah mengerikan sambil mengangkat kerah baju pegawai malang tersebut.

"Tunjukkan padaku dimana buku tentang cara membuat vanilla milkshake berada!"

Pegawai yang gemetar ketakutan itu hanya bisa mengangguk. Haizaki melepaskan cengkramannya. Pegawai tersebut berjalan ke arah rak buku yang dibutuhkan pria berwajah preman tersebut dengan Haizaki mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kurasa buku ini yang kau cari Tetsuya."

DEG

Langkah Haizaki langsung berhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Ah kau benar! Terima kasih Akashi-kun."

"Ayo kita segera ke kasir."

Haizaki langsung bersembunyi begitu mendengar suara kekasihnya. "Akashi sialan! Sedang apa dia bersama Tetsuya?" geramnya.

"Permisi," ucap pegawai pria yang tadi dianiaya Haizaki.

"SSSSTT DIAM BODOH!" jengkel Haizaki takut keberadaannya diketahui dua orang mantan rekan basketnya di Teikou. Masa bodoh dengan seisi tokoh menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak enak.

"Bu bukunya—"

Haizaki langsung mendeath glare pegawai malang itu. Alhasil pegawai lari terbirit-birit, menjatuhkan buku resep tepat di depan Haizaki. Pemilik rambut gimbal itu mengambil buku tersebut. Tertulis dengan jelas di sampulnya 'My Sweet Little Vanilla Milkshake.'

"Jadi teringat Tetsuya…" gumam Haizaki. Wajahnya memerah lagi, sesaat lupa akan misinya yaitu membuntuti Akashi dan Kuroko. Namun begitu ingat, ia bergegas menuju kasir.

Disana Haizaki bisa melihat Kuroko dan Akashi yang tengah membayar dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka meninggalkan toko buku. Begitu antrian maju, tanpa ragu Haizaki menyela antrian paling depan. Tentu saja orang-orang di belakangnya pada protes, tetapi protes mereka tidak bertahan lama begitu dihadiahi death glare dari pria berwajah preman tersebut.

.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu membayarnya Akashi-kun. Kau mau menemaniku saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

Haizaki yang bersembunyi di sebelah mesin penjual minuman yang berada di di depan toko buku bisa mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya.

"Tidak masalah Tetsuya," jawab Akashi. Mata heterochromnya melirik mesin penjual minuman tempat Haizaki bersembunyi. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan senyuman seringai yang penuh arti. "Oya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Haizaki?"

DAG DIG DUG

Jantung Haizaki langsung berdetak kencang begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Akashi. Ia juga sangat gugup saat menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko. Hal yang tidak Haizaki ketahui adalah raut wajah si surai biru muda langsung berubah sedih ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Entahlah Akashi-kun…" jawab Kuroko pelan. Bahkan Haizaki harus memasang telinganya lekat-lekat untuk mendengarkan suara Kuroko. "Akhir-akhir ini Shougo-kun terus menghindariku. Mungkin ia membenciku karena aku sudah berbuat salah padanya," jelasnya, mengingat kejadian terakhir dirinya bertemu Haizaki.

Akashi lagi-lagi melirik mesin penjual minuman. "Apa kau mau aku memberinya pelajaran Tetsuya?" Kali ini gunting Akashi ikut berbicara. "Akan kupastikan dia selalu mengingat kenangan indah yang tak terlupakan bersama guntingku ini."

Dari gerak-gerik mata heterochrom orang di sebelahnya, Kuroko tahu ada sesuatu di balik mesin penjual minuman di dekat mereka dan berdasarkan arah pembicaraan mereka, Kuroko bisa menebak kalau Haizaki ada di sana.

"Tidak perlu Akashi-kun. Kupikir sebentar lagi semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sebuah mobil Limo berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Seorang pelayan keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Akashi yang sudah bersiap masuk.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan segan-segan untuk menghubungiku Tetsuya."

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Akashi-kun."

Haizaki bernapas lega saat dua pemain basket bertubuh mini itu akhirnya menjauh. Yah, entah kenapa pemilik rambut gimbal itu merasa kalau keberadaan dirinya sudah ketahuan oleh dua orang dengan tingkat kemampuan pengamatan yang mengerikan tersebut.

Tapi setidaknya Haizaki merasa sudah menemukan keberanian dan kemantapan hati untuk mendatangi Kuroko esok hari.

.

Suara decitan sepatu, dentuman bola, serta suara teriakan menggema di gym tempat tim basket Seirin berlatih. Kuroko berhasil mengambil bola dari Izuki dan langsung mengoperkannya pada Kagami yang sudah siap dengan loncatan max-nya.

Begitu mendapat operan dari Kuroko, Kagami loncat dan…

"TETSUYA!"

Seisi gym langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan terkejut menemukan seorang dengan rambut gimbal berdiri tepat di depan gym. Alhasil Kagami yang sedang dalam proses loncatannya terpaksa harus merasakan kerasnya lantai gym di pantatnya.

"Shougo-kun…" Kuroko sendiri juga kaget. Selama setahun berpacaran, belum pernah Haizaki menemuinya langsung di sekolahnya.

Hyuuga sebagai seorang kapten langsung mendatangi Haizaki. "Apa keperluanmu?"

"Aku tidak perlu denganmu. Mana Tetsuya?" ucap Haizaki, kedua irisnya menyusuri seisi gym dan tetap tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Aku disini Shougo-kun."

"WAAAA!" Kemunculan Kuroko dari belakang Hyuuga membuat Haizaki dan Hyuuga berteriak secara bersamaan.

"HENTIKAN KEBIASAANMU ITU KUROKO!"

"Akan kuusahakan…" jawab Kuroko walau ia tahu hal itu sia-sia.

"TETSUYAAA!" jengkel Haizaki.

"Ada apa Shougo-kun?"

"Ikut aku sebentar!" Haizaki langsung menggandeng tangan Kuroko ke suatu tempat dimana mereka bisa bicara berdua.

Tapi bukan Seirin namanya, kalau hanya diam dan membiarkan rasa penasaran mereka tentang hubungan pemain bayangan mereka dengan preman lokal berambut gimbal itu.

"Apa kita perlu mengikuti mereka?" tanya Koganei dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Dengan cepat dijawab anggukan oleh anggota yang lain.

.

Singkat cerita, Haizaki terlalu gugup karena tangannya tengah bergandengan dengan tangan Kuroko sehingga ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Ia membawa Kuroko ke sebarang arah yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak tahu mau kemana.

"Kita akan kemana Shougo-kun? Aku masih ada latihan basket," ucap Kuroko mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah Seirin.

Haizaki langsung melepaskan tangan Kuroko dan menatapnya lekat-lekat iris aquamarine di depannya. Ia siap dengan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi, yaitu—

"Shougo-kun?" lirih Kuroko. Yah dirinya juga sangat takut akan terjadinya skenario terburuk, yaitu—

—berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

Keduanya sama-sama menunggu orang di depannya untuk bicara.

.

Di suatu tempat… Tempat tim basket Seirin berada…

"Hah? Jadi rumornya benar kalau Haizaki dan Kuroko—"

"SSSST diam Bakagami! Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan bagaimana cara mereka menatap satu sama lain?!" tegas Riko.

"Tapi kalau tidak melihat secara langsung memang sulit untuk dipercaya!" sambung Furihata. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

.

Di suatu tempat yang lainnya lagi… Tempat bos Hanamiya dan kawan-kawannya berada…

"Dia benar-benar kikuk bos!"

"Ck dasar bodoh! Minta maaf aja pake lama segala!" jengkel Hanamiya. "Apa begitu sulitnya menyerahkan barang itu pada Kuroko."

"Mungkin vanilla milkshake yang dibuat Haizaki kurang enak bos. Jadinya dia ragu untuk memberikannya."

"Si bodoh itu, sudah kubilang untuk beli malah repot-repot buat!"

"Maklum bos! Untuk sang pacar. Bos kan belum pernah merasakan punya pacar jadi tak paham dengan perasaan Haizaki."

"Diam kau! "

"Tapi kenapa kita membawa tandu, bos?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga." jawab Hanamiya. Sedangkan anak buahnya yang berjumlah lima orang saling menanyakan apa maksud penyataan bos mereka barusan.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, dimana para pengintip sudah merasa bosan dan lelah, akhirnya Haizaki menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman ke arah Kuroko.

"Apa ini Shougo-kun?" bingung Kuroko.

"Va vanilla milkshake, a aku membuatnya khusus untukmu. Terimalah permintaan maafku!" ucap Haizaki, berusaha keras untuk menutupi kegugupannya di depan kekasihnya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merahnya yang merambat sampai ke telinga.

"Terima kasih…" Sang surai biru muda itu menerima pemberian tersenyum pada Haizaki. Senyum yang membuat pemilik rambut gimbal itu serasa lemas saking senangnya.

Iris aquamarine itu menangkap sesuatu di kedua telapak tangan kekasihnya. Sesuatu berwarna hitam seperti luka lecet bekas terbakar. Dengan tangan yang lain, Kuroko memegang telapak tangan Haizaki yang terluka itu dan membelainya pelan.

Haizaki mematung, belaian tangan Kuroko terasa lembut, dan nyaman di tangannya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Tubuhnya benar-benar seakan mau ambruk, tapi dia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya. Kemudian aksi Kuroko membuat Haizaki harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

Setelah membelai tangan Haizaki yang terluka itu, Kuroko mengenggam tangan itu pelan, dan mengarahkan ke bibirnya. Bermaksud mencium luka itu. Tapi sayangnya Haizaki langsung menarik tangannya dengan cepat, membuat Kuroko menatap kaget orang di depannya.

"Ini luka bekas perkelahian barusan. Masih kotor!" bentak Haizaki langsung. Ia berbohong, mana mungkin ia terus terang kalau tangannya tanpa sengaja tersiram air panas pada Kuroko? Bagaimanapun juga ia ingin dianggap sebagai pria sejati di depan kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Shougo-kun…"

Kekecewaan di raut wajah Kuroko, membuat Haizaki ingin menggelamkan dirinya ke dasar laut yang paling dalam. Oh ia sudah menjadi pendamping yang gagal membahagiakan pasangannya.

"Kurasa teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Aku pergi dulu…"

Kuroko berniat berbalik namun Haizaki langsung menahan tangan Kuroko dan menariknya sehingga bibir mereka saling bertemu dalam satu kecupan singkat.

Tim Seirin, geng Hanamiya, dan Kuroko sendiri, semuanya sangat kaget melihat tindakan di luar dugaan Haizaki.

"Good luck!"

"Terima kasih Shougo-kun…" Kuroko langsung berlari meninggalkan Haizaki yang mematung sambil memegang bibirnya.

.

Tahu Kuroko menuju gym, seluruh tim Seirin langsung berlari. Jangan sampai Kuroko mendahului mereka tiba gym. Tapi usaha tim Seirin sia-sia karena sebelum sampai di gym, di depan mereka sudah berdiri Kuroko dengan versi yandere-nya.

"Mengintip privasi orang itu tidak baik," ucap sang pemain bayangan disertai seringaian ala Akashi yang sukses membuat merinding para pemain Seirin.

"Kami hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Kuroko. Soalnya tiba-tiba Haizaki menarikmu!" jawab Izuki.

"I Iya. Lagipula mana mungkin aku bisa tenang dan membiarkan bayanganku dalam bahaya!" sambung Kagami disertai anggukan yang lain.

"Meskipun begitu seharusnya kalian langsung pergi begitu tahu hubunganku dengan Haizaki," bantah Kuroko.

"I itu…" Hyuuga menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal.

"Tenang saja Kuroko-kun… Aku akan menghukum mereka karena seenaknya sendiri meninggalkan latihan," ucap Riko yang langsung menempatkan posisinya di depan Kuroko. "Kalian semua sebelum pulang, lari keliling lapangan lima puluh kali!"

"APAAAA?" teriak yang lain secara serentak.

"Cu curang!" protes Kagami.

"Bakagami tujuh puluh kali! Masih ada yang mau protes?"

'TIDAK ADIL!' protes yang lainnya dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya, para pemain Seirin hanya bisa berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Riko membawa catatan untuk menghitung jumlah putaran mereka sedangkan Kuroko duduk di sebelah sang pelatih, sibuk memandangi teman-temannya disiksa sambil meminum vanilla milkshake buatan Haizaki.

.

Sedangkan di tempat Haizaki…

"Bos ini sudah tiga puluh menit. Kenapa dia masih diam disana?"

Mendengar keluhan anggotanya, Hanamiyapun menyipitkan matanya. Kalau di pikir-pikir sejak mencium Kuroko, Haizaki tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sang pemilik rambut gimbal itu masih diam di tempat yang sama dengan pose yang sama, yaitu tangan kanan memegang bibir.

"Jangan-jangan…" panik Hanamiya.

"Ada apa bos?"

"Kau ambil tandunya, dan kau angkat Haizaki!" perintah Hanamiya.

Ternyata sejak tadi Haizaki benar-benar menjadi patung, lebih tepatnya seperti pingsan tapi dengan keadaan berdiri dan mata terbuka, jiwanya seakan keluar dari tubuhnya dan melayang entah kemana. Dan ia pun pergi dari sekolah Seirin dengan ditandu teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Selesai

* * *

Niatnya sih gak bikin fic, tetapi ini penting untuk mengobati kegalauan karena presentasi saya mendadak dibatalkan. Haaaaaaaah…

Oke, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Direview ya…


End file.
